fanmade_films_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Pictures
This is a list of films distributed in the U.K. by Universal Pictures. # Fast & Furious 10 - 02/04/2021 # Wicked - 20/12/2019 # Secret Life of Pets 2, The - 05/07/2019 # Fast & Furious 9 - 19/04/2019 # How to Train Your Dragon 3 - 01/03/2019 # Untitled Universal Monsters film - 15/02/2019 # Mortal Engines - 14/12/2018 # How the Grinch Stole Christmas - 09/11/2018 # Jurassic World: Ancient Futures - 08/06/2018 # Invisible Man, The - 30/03/2018 # Wreck-It Ralph 2 - 23/03/2018 # Larrikins - 16/02/2018 # Fifty Shades Freed - 09/02/2018 # Pitch Perfect 3 - 22/12/2017 # Snowman, The - 13/10/2017 # American Made - 25/08/2017 # Mummy, The - 09/06/2017 # Fate of the Furious, The - 14/04/2017 # Get Out - 17/03/2017 # Great Wall, The - 17/02/2017 # Fifty Shades Darker - 10/02/2017 # Loving - 03/02/2017 # Split - 20/01/2017 # Almost Christmas - 25/11/2016 # Nocturnal Animals - 04/11/2016 # Ouija: Origin of Evil - 21/10/2016 # American Honey - 14/10/2016 # Bridget Jones's Baby - 16/09/2016 # Kubo and the Two Strings - 09/09/2016 # Purge: Election Year, The - 26/08/2016 # Popstar: Never Stop, Never Stopping - 26/08/2016 # Jason Bourne - 29/07/2016 # Central Intelligence - 01/07/2016 # Secret Life of Pets, The - 24/06/2016 # Boss, The - 10/06/2016 # Warcraft: The Beginning - 27/05/2016 # Darkness, The - 13/05/2016 # Bad Neighbors 2 - 06/05/2016 # Huntsman: Winter's War, The - 08/04/2016 # My Big Fat Greek Wedding 2 - 25/03/2016 # Witch, The - 11/03/2016 # Hail, Caesar! - 04/03/2016 # Secret In Their Eyes - 26/02/2016 # Jem and the Holograms - 12/02/2016 # Dad's Army - 05/02/2016 # Ride Along 2 - 22/01/2016 # Danish Girl, The - 01/01/2016 # Sisters - 11/12/2015 # By the Sea - 11/12/2015 # Krampus - 04/12/2015 # Steve Jobs - 13/11/2015 # Crimson Peak - 16/10/2015 # Everest - 18/09/2015 # Visit, The - 11/09/2015 # Straight Outta Compton - 28/08/2015 # Trainwreck - 14/08/2015 # Ted 2 - 10/07/2015 # Jurassic World - 12/06/2015 # Pitch Perfect 2 - 15/05/2015 # Unfriended - 01/05/2015 # Nationals & Panthanals 5 - 17/04/2015 # Fast & Furious 7 - 03/04/2015 # Seventh Son - 27/03/2015 # Kill the Messenger - 06/03/2015 # Boy Next Door, The - 27/02/2015 # Blackhat - 20/02/2015 # Fifty Shades of Grey - 13/02/2015 # Trash - 30/01/2015 # Ex-Machina - 23/01/2015 # Theory of Everything, The - 02/01/2015 # Unbroken - 26/12/2014 # Dumb and Dumber To - 19/12/2014 # Black Sea - 05/12/2014 # I Am Ali - 28/11/2014 # Get on Up - 21/11/2014 # Dracula Untold - 03/10/2014 # Riot Club, The - 19/09/2014 # Boxtrolls, The - 12/09/2014 # Wreck-It Ralph - 08/02/2013 # Nationals & Panthanals 4 - 05/01/2013 # Bourne Legacy, The - 17/08/2012 # Lorax, The - 27/07/2012 # Hop - 01/04/2011 # Bourne Ultimatum, The - 17/08/2007 # Nationals & Panthanals 3 - 05/01/2007 Category:Film Distributors